the_cold_windfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
THE COLD WIND LORE * - %+= JAN. 25 1995 * The Norwegian rocket incident, also known as the Black Brant scare, occurred on January 25, 1995, when a team of Norwegian and U.S. scientists launched a Black Brant XII four-stage sounding rocket from the Andøya Rocket Range off the northwestern coast of Norway. The rocket, which carried scientific equipment to study the aurora borealis over Svalbard, flew on a high northbound trajectory, which included an air corridor that stretches from Minuteman III nuclear missile silos in North Dakota, all the way to the Russian capital city of Moscow. During its flight, the rocket eventually reached an altitude of 1,453 kilometers (903 mi), resembling a U.S. Navy submarine-launched Trident missile. As a result, fearing a high-altitude nuclear attack that could blind Russian radar, Russian nuclear forces were put on high alert. The Cheget, Russia's "nuclear briefcase," was brought to Russian president Boris Yeltsin, who then had to decide whether to launch a retaliatory nuclear strike against the United States. (EVERYTHING AFTER THIS IS FICTION) THE NEVER ENDING WAR Yeltsin approved.. 57 Always combat ready nukes were launched as the other hundreds of nukes were getting ready France, the United Kingdom, Germany and the United States were hit first. In response Belarus, Russia, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan were nuked. 67 minutes after this both parties agreed to stop the nuking as both were confused. But that did not stop them from fighting, loads of NATO troops were transported to the east to fight against the CSTO. Mikhail Koniskov invaded the Baltic States as Victor Samsonov gathered forces in Belarus to push through Poland. Operation “Radikal” Has begun. OPERATION RADIKAL 02020202---xxx###%^^ JAN.25 1995 - - - 6PM As NATO was mobilizing because of this unexpected war Russian troops were already pushing into the Baltic States, Belarusian president Alexander Lukashenko launched his missiles into poland as his forces rapidly invaded through poland and occupying Bialystok. With the invasion happening too quickly NATO decided to give up the Baltic States and start creating a strong front line at Warsaw. With Polish forces retreating from eastern Poland Belarusian troops had free passage through the country and occupied everything until they reached western Poland. Russian navy was getting crushed in the Baltic sea by combined efforts from NATO nations. American paratroopers already in Europe were ready to get flown to Russia and drop on strategic locations. Russian president Boris Yeltsin and 123,000 other Russians were getting into government fallout bunkers fearing the worst. The rest of the world was doing the same. Meanwhile at the frontline soldiers from both factions were deserting rapidly and food shortages caused starvation. THE CLEANSING 03030303---xxx###%<<< JAN.26 1995 - - - 6AM One day in the Never Ending war and NATO was crying for a solution, solution came as Russia launched the rest of their nukes towards NATO territory. NATO In a hurry to respond are failing to coordinate and are launching around 173 nukes on neutral countries, as American and other NATO paratroopers landed in Russia they immediately searched for shelter as they saw soldiers running of not even paying attention to them and families packing their bags to try to leave with their cars. Chinese volunteers were handing out supplies to wounded civilians. Countries are failing to communicate outside of Europe and are trying to evacuate civilians, one tragic failed evacuation is from London. The “Mercy massacre.” as it was called took place near London as around a 1,000 people were ready for an evacuation. Right before they got into their planes a nuke was dropped right in front of them and every single one of them was killed. The never ending war never ended.. But it couldn't continue if there are no countries to fight in the war.` SERUM 51 SUPER SOLDIER EXPIRIMENT 1984 the Russian Scientist Peter Redznikov was Ordered by President Konstantin to Create the perfect man. A man that could lift a car and run 3 times faster than the regular human, He called it Serum 51 The first 2 test subjects were a full disaster, their brains got so much evolved their bodies couldn't handle the quick evolution to their brain. The next subject was called Subject 3, Redacted. He escaped into Siberia, nobody knows where he is to this day. They gave subject 3 all the serum from the syringe, so they had no more, and didn't know how to make more, they had to start from scratch. Subject 4 was the beginning of a new kind of man, which they thought would become the perfect man, but it ended in a disaster, the subject could lift a car,``It could run 3x faster than a regular human, but the Subject had flaws, It became ignorabnt, feral, Dangerous, it wouldn't follow Orders, It lost all it's human traits except for Survival, grabbing things, Throwing, and a couple more, it was more a predator than it was Human And it did infect other creatures and living thing. They tested the same Serum on Subject 5 to see if Subject 4 had some kind of genetic faulty, but Subject 4 prooved that the Serum was different to everyone. Subject 5 became much bigger, and much faster than Subject 4. they kept Subject 4 and Subject 5 locked up in a RUssian Bunker near Mosscow. the Superhuman Experiment was Cancelled 1987 and was kept locked up in bunker Redacted 1995 President Yeltzin got a balistic missile threat towards their nation, that made Yeltzin to fire back with Nuclear missiles, Yeltzin was evacuated to Bunker redacted Where Subject 4 and Subject 5 was being held in liquid tanks. Yeltzin was fasintated by this wanting it to continue, and so he did, he ordered his best scientists to continue Testing on humans, bringing his own people from above ground, straping them into beds, injecting serums as Serum 51, transplanting Limbs, but also making Robots. Under his time inside the bunker Subject 4 and Subject five escaped the bunker, getting out above ground, attacking civilians, and reproducing by doing so, Mutants were also catched by other Seceret Governments, and remade from there into their own kind, which was let out into the open, and so the superhuman experiment failed from the beginning. and was now known as the Mutant which terrorized the Wasteland of the world, and even to this day when the world has finally has finally come together and stareted to rebuild, They are hiding underground in Sewers, in Caves Mines, Terrorizing under the night in the shadows, people are scared of these creatures. Charger A mutant whichs weights roughly 300 LBS and runs 3 times a regular human. Attacking a perosn by charging at it with it's weight, It has to get away from it's pray before charging at it again THis mutants skin is thick, 9mm is NOT enough. Sprinter A mutant that weights around 70 LBS, which runs 5 times a regular person, and moves 3 times the regular person. It's skin is not as thick, this mutant is very shaky, but has really sharp nails, if scratches or claws it's victims which causes the wound to get infected.`` Cripyet A mutant which is weaker and slower than a normal human. Looks pale and underfed and twitches around screams and cries like his mind is trapped in his head. Sometimes a few words come out of their mouths, they will sometimes not attack humans. BUNKER 46 Bunker 46 is an old soviet bunker created in the cold war incase of nuclear war. When the war started and people were transported to their bunkers Bunker 46 was filled with 1,000 people, and 38 beds.. All civilians were ordered to remain calm and stay at the entrance hall. The bunker gate was closed as loud sounds of the bombs falling scared the civilians and panic broke out. No one was allowed out of the entrance hall. They had no food, no water and no beds. A day passed and the civilians started to worry.A protest broke out.... The following thing is the first act that led to people realising the world was diffrent now, the soldiers opened fire. The protestors and innocent bystanders dropped like flies as people were screaming. “SILENCE!” General Peter yelled. The people started to slowly calm down with a few people crying and screaming. They where escorterd inside and one by one they showed their pasports slavs were transported to one side of the hall and others to the other side. Slavs where assigned to somewhat nice and private rooms. While... the others were given wet beds on the floor with 20 people in a room smaller than your suitcase. First they were thinking this was temporary, but when they fell asleep and woke up too soldiers banging batons and randomly hitting heads, they knew that hell awaited them. They were given this schedule. `6 A.M WAKE/WAKE 7. A.M ROLLCALL/CHECKUP 8. A.M EAT/EAT 9. A.M WORK/SCHOOL 10. A.M WORK/SCHOOL 11. A.M WORK/SCHOOL 12. A.M WORK/SCHOOL 1. P.M WORK/SCHOOL 2. P.M WORK/SCHOOL 3. P.M WORK/SCHOOL 4. P.M WORK/SCHOOL 5. PM WORK/EAT 6. P.M EAT/CHECKUP 7. P.M CHECKUP/FREE TIME 8. P.M FREETIME/ FREETIME 9. P.M FREETIME/SHOWERS 10 P.M SHOWERS/SLEEP 11. P.M SLEEP/SLEEP 12. P.M SLEEP/SLEEP 1. A.M SLEEP/SLEEP 2. A.M SLEEP/SLEEP 3. A.M SLEEP/SLEEP 4. A.M SLEEP/SLEEP 5. A.M SLEEP/SLEEP` `1. Soldiers have Fear Rp over any civilian in the bunker, as the soldiers have very little morals and empathy left they could basicly harm you for nothing. Fear rp is increased agianst higher ranked soldiers. 2. Every non-mutant fears mutant, So don't just run to one with a knife or try beating it up with your fists. 3. The mines are a very frightening place, civilians usually want to go with another person while entering. This however is not a rule. 4. Civilians don't have possesion of long-guns in the bunker as they are not allowed to do so, if a soldier spots you execution or worse awaits. 5. Everyone is starving and freezing inside of the bunker, it is harder to gain muscle mass because of this. By law anyone in the bunker can only have a maximum of 15Gy (unit that measures radiation) anyone with a higher amount of Gy will face execution. On a sunny day it might be around -55 C Inside of the bunker at the less populated area it's around -5 C and around -2 or 0 C in the crowded areas. The bunker is dirty and disease is common. There is racism agianst non-Slavic peoples and non-orthodox peoples in the bunker. The soldiers are expieriencing lack of leadership and organization and thus led into failure of dresscode. The floor is wet and the roof is wet and moldy, it stinks and there is a lack of electricity. Fights between civilians or soldiers are common occurances.